User talk:Cityvillegamer
Welcome to my talk page! Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Cityvillegamer Archives: *June 2011 Archive (9) *July 2011 Archive (1) *August 2011 Archive (22) *September 2011 Archive (7) ---------------------- Testing Can you please try again if my application works on Vista now? I hope it does http://www.box.net/shared/1evh87rxqtfxtq2d8sec Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 23:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Wrong image Please don't upload for example this image (File:Boat_Shop-icon.png) if you don't have the right icon because Wikias have problems with overwriting and uploading a new version of an image ofter doesn't work. Thanks, Mihapro (talk) 21:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jan Carlo Velasco147583 You can see under his contributions tab that I already blocked him 5 days ago for 1 year Mihapro (talk) 14:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Icons File:Taffy_Shop-icon.png ... use original icons. Mihapro (talk) 17:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem, just that you understand :) Mihapro (talk) 17:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Snipping Tool If Win 7 or Vista user, use Snipping Tool from accessories, otherwise use Print Screen key on your keyboard if your OS supports it. Mihapro (talk) 18:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Windows User Are you a Windows user? Mihapro (talk) 20:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Use this program to get original CityVille images. Mihapro (talk) 21:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) A hint Just a hint: If you want to upload building images use the icon image (the one that ends with '_icon' postfix - example of the High School icon on picture below). I'm telling you this because if you upload a wrong image, nobody can reupload it because uploading a new version of an image is bugged. :) Mihapro (talk) 22:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights granted Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Administrator! Help us watch page differences to keep this wiki vandal and spam free. :) Mihapro (talk) 22:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Now just one more thing, go to and edit your signature: Cityvillegamer (talk) You can customize it of course, this is a signature I use. Don't forget to check Custom signature checkbox. Mihapro (talk) 23:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help! Images renamed. Mihapro (talk) 10:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks!! thanks for reading my blog! I'll be putting up more soon :) Rise to the top 06:31, July 19, 2011 Question HI!!! I am new at this. I use the Carnival Ticket Booth page for the Sea Shell Stand. Also did the "new"items. The Q I have is how do I use/do the templates I want to put the tables as the Booth (% of drops) ThanksLuigiPR 00:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Police There is a major edit and I dont know how to do it. It is with Police First the new bandits(Henchmen or maybe all) you dont need to be level 7 to capture them. They are available as the old bandits were, with each level of the police station. Second the Old bandits are gone, shipped to prison. I dont know if putting them in a new page or just delete them. Also there is a Police 2 page that was supposed to be the upgrade of the Police What do you think?LuigiPR 03:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Please read my blogpost I would like if you could read my blog and see if everyone can understand it. English is my second language, my first is spanish but I dont like the wiki in Spanish. Well please post any comments in the blog or my talkpage. Thanks in advanced.LuigiPR 04:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for telling me how well i'm doing. I like to add what ever information I can to pages to make them more accurate and complete for the ones who read them. I enjoy being a part of this wiki and doing whatever I can to make it better. :)~TheCableGuy~ 05:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and yes, I will keep editing. :D ~TheCableGuy~ 02:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: via Mikenzb "Yeah sure, you can keep admin template. :P I became inactive because of college and stuff, so I promoted you two. The only thing that changed is that you can manage administrators. Mihapro (talk) 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC)" Mikenzb 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Oh, its just I have been doing other things lately and enjoying my summer. Rotom Cliché 23:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administrator Rights granted Thanks will try my best! Twinkleblue 23:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I will try my best as well. Thanks! ~TheCableGuy~ 00:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hi Cityvillegamer, I wanted to know how I could make the color of my user name to green, like you had when you were an administrator. Thanks. ~TheCableGuy~ 16:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Enough Administrators I think we have Enough Administrators... Do you know how to hide that message on the Home Page? NVM just Found the Template ROFL. Mikenzb 05:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No Need I already took it down :p Mikenzb 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I've noticed you like to add the announcement pics in galleries even though there's already one. Why is that?? Twinkleblue (talk) 17:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm gonna not bother adding them, if it's that important to you. So you can be in charge of those. I just wanna remove the extra clutter. Twinkleblue (talk) 17:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories & Fb Fan Page Is there a Reason you just added the Category "Goods " to almost everything? Everyone knows Businesses use Goods... You even added the Category to the Small Duplex... and As of right now I don't need any more other help with the Fb Fan Page. Mikenzb 18:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (sorry forgot to sign) Re: Congrats Thanks! I never though i'd actually get one of those. ~TheCableGuy~ 19:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!!! Im level 63 and I want as many points as you!!! Maybe if i get really good I can even be an administrator!! Mccain2468 19:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) re: hey Thanks! You should see more of me later. I have a question. Do you have any kid admins on this wiki? I'm curious to know if there are any. Too bad I can't be one because i'm already an adult, but in the future I can be just an admin. Wumbo00 00:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Build??? What Build number did you find the new quests. For some reason i cant find the Icons. Im on build 54988 Mikenzb 17:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:FB Its alright. What were you gonna to say anyways? Mikenzb 00:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: electric44 Hey ive been pretty busy, i hop to be back from my hiatus soon, this is just a stop-by.Electric44 21:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I really appreciate it, IamArjun 14:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Platinum I was looking at all the wikia badges able to be earned and I didn't even know there was a platinum badge (250 pts). It's for contributing to the wiki every day for 1 whole year. I'm sure you could get that. I'm going to try. ~TheCableGuy~ 21:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Crop Menu On the Crop Menu I want to add the latest crops: green grapes, peanuts, and cotton candy, to the menu. I'm not sure where or how I get the images for those crops to add them on. Thanks, ~TheCableGuy~ 15:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow, but doesn't he own this wikia, Mihapro?Electric44 11:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Username Change Hello Cityvillegamer it's me ~TheCableGuy~. I wanted to let you know I've changed my username for reasons of my own, and it is now Mousekat. So, now please call me by this new name. Remember i'm still the same person, and I just have a different name. Thanks, Mousekat 22:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Add Me Hi there Be my neighbour i am at Lvl 71 please Add memy profile link is http://www.facebook.com/doshishalin Dash Shalin 08:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) cuantas expansiones hacen falta para poner la presa??? cuantas expansiones hacen falta para construir la presa????????? 01:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) help hope you can help me i'm talking about the goale 'power your city' i'm level 72....i bought the left expansion....i have just finished 2 questlines and i still didn't get this goal what's the problem?? Doru Popescu 09:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Welcome back! :) Mousekat 15:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Mousekat suggested asking this question of you, so here it is: Why is it that only upgraded businesses in the chart avoid using the''' sortkey value? I had assumed it was used for user re-ordering of the chart, and the coin values were just for viewing on the page. So, what is '''sortkey used for? http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses/Full_List Thanks, Obsiddia 08:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin I asked Mousekat weather I can be an Administrator and he said only a Bureaucrat can make an user, Administrator. So I am asking you weather I can become an Administrator. Thanks, IamArjun 16:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) REPLY: Ah I see. Well I have so much quizes and tests I had stop playing cityville in all, school is taking over, sorry for late reply. Is mihaproz still just a come back once in a while person? Electric44 21:41, September 20, 2011 hi Hi Miguel I'm from The Pioneer Trail Wiki and was wondering if you facebook link updates changes from your wiki automatically as ours doesn't it will post on my wall but not the FB page for the wiki, Wildecoyote 03:50, September 22, 2011 OH MY GOD. THANKS A MILLION MAN. It's like dream come true. ARjUN 14:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi , Maquel I Like cityville.wiki dizanyn very much and i want to makea wiki page like for Turkish language . Can u teach me please how does this wiki page work. ? What should i do first to make a page like this 17:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hi....i wonder how the asphalt road can cross the railroad....i can't have a continuous road Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Dear All Admin's Awhile back, About 3 months ago. Mihapro had a site up and running with a tool called Cityville Settings. Which was a easy way to get the HashCV.txt for his MPRO Image Downloader. But as he became Inactive his site went down and that tool was lost. UNTILL NOW, Just before he closed it down, he gave me all the source files I Would need to run it. But I was never able to run the MySQL Database on my Free Webhost before. TODAY, I have a Basic Paid Web Host with a working SQL Database and I was able to get the Tool Running again. The Last Build Number Used for this Tool was 58278 last used at 01-09-11 05:53:31. SO Now for the Link, The Tool is @ http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/ You can also download the Few Basic Xml Files (EG. gameSettings.xml, questSettings.xml, en_US.xml & effectsConfig.xml) All Credit Goes to Mihapro for the Tool and Me for Hosting the Tool. Mikenzb 03:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC)